


translucent bonds

by freckleder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KinKuni Week, M/M, One Shot Collection, and cheesiness, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people used words carelessly, talking day in, day out, not paying much attention to the content. Kunimi made every word he said count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything is going to the beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for [ Kinkuni Week ](http://kinkuniweek.tumblr.com//)
> 
> Day 3 - ~~Video Games~~ // AU
> 
> I only noticed now that Kinkuni Week is taking place so I missed the first two days. I will try my best to write something for all of the upcoming days though^^

„The photoshoot is over. Good work, everyone!”

Kunimi had a content look on his face and he didn’t bother to hide it. The others probably thought he was being friendly and glad to have worked with all of them but in his mind he was already back at his apartment, a warm blanket around him and a cup of tea in his hands, his phone switched off so no annoying calls could disturb his moments of peace and quiet.

He gladly changed back into his own clothes. He would never understand why people spend so much money on such uncomfortable clothes, no matter how fashionable they might be.

“Kunimi! You were wonderful today, we got a ton of beautiful shots. It’s going to be difficult to choose from all of them.” The photographer came in, not even bothering to knock. “We’re going to have a little party and celebrate the successful photoshoot, you _have_ to come. We booked the VIP area at a new, very exclusive club. Everyone would be happy if you’d attend.”

“Oh, I’d love to come but I’m not sure if it fits in my schedule. Let me ask my manager first, it would be a shame if I accept an invitation to something that I can’t attend”, Kunimi said with a professional smile. He knew his schedule. He was free after this photoshoot but he had no intentions of going to said party.

He found Kindaichi in the hallway, the photographer trailing along. He was talking to someone on the phone, gesturing wildly through the air. He motioned to Kunimi, letting him know that he’d be with him in a minute.

“He’s always so busy, isn’t he?” asked the photographer.

Kunimi nodded. “He’s a great manager. He always gives it his all.”

Kunimi waited patiently for him to finish, it seemed like he was discussing something important.

“Kunimi, good work today”, Kindaichi said after he put his phone back into his pocket.

“Thanks. I was asked to attend the after-work party later when we’re done here. I wanted to see if it would be possible for me to go?” Kunimi asked, while playing with the strap of his wristwatch. It might seem like an innocent habit but it was a sign between him and Kindaichi when he wanted him to decline an offer that he couldn’t say no to without a proper reason.

Kindachi opened the planner he had kept tucked away under his arm during the phone call. “I wish I could allow it but we’ve got one more appointment for today.”

Kunimi sighed and put on a sad face. “Really? Can’t we make an exception, just for today?”

“I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can do.”

Kunimi turned to the photographer. “I’m sorry but it looks like I can’t come after all. My manager is always so strict when it comes to my appointments.”

“Oh, it’s fine but I’m glad that you considered it. I’m not letting this go, next time we work together you have to keep your schedule free and go with all of us for a drink, I won’t accept any excuses.”

“It would a pleasure. Thank you again for having me today.”

 

“Ah, I’m so tired. I’m going to get wrinkles from having to smile so much”, Kunimi sighed. He was leaning against the cold window of the car while Kindaichi was driving home.

“Don’t fall asleep in the car, I’m not carrying you up to our place again.”

“I’m not asleep.”

He looked at Kindaichi and smiled, this time not even one single bit forced. He still had the same ridiculous haircut he had had in highschool. Kindaichi hadn’t changed at all and Kunimi was glad to have someone by his side who was this honest and upright.

Since Kunimi’s career as a singer had started he didn’t have much time for himself and he had to learn how to adapt to these new circumstances. In the beginning he was clumsy, not good at sweet-talking and often looked lost in conversations. Kindaichi was always there to take over when he was at a loss, came up with excuses or helped him to see things through to the finish.

 

Kunimi yawned and headed straight for the bed as soon as Kindaichi unlocked the door to their apartment. He didn’t bother to undress, he was too tired to care.

“Hey, you can’t fall sleep now. Come on, at least brush your teeth and put something else on.” Kindaichi’s voice had changed from manager to caring boyfriend. He knew how exhausting Kunimi’s day had been.

“I’m not getting up anymore.”

“Kunimi...”

He got no reply.

“You’re still wearing all this makeup from the photoshoot, you can’t sleep like this.”

“Mhhh...”

Kindaichi got up and came back with a pack of makeup wipes. He sat down next to Kunimi. “Show me your face.”

Kunimi rolled over and laid his head on Kindaichi’s lap, his eyes still closed. Kindaichi pushed his bangs to the sides. Then he gently rubbed the makeup wipe over his face, making sure to remove everything carefully. Kunimi had to concentrate to keep his face from scrunching up but he got more relaxed the longer Kindaichi continued. At some point he could already tell that most of the makeup was gone and Kindaichi only kept going because Kunimi enjoyed it.

He had to be tired as well but Kunimi had never heard him complain. He always made sure that Kunimi was as comfortable as possible and went along with his many whims and moods.

“About the phone call I got today in the hallway...You’ve been invited for an interview abroad. It’s going to be a big deal, the TV show is famous.” Kindaichi said slowly. He dried Kunimi’s face off with a soft towel.

“But that means I have to fly. In a plane. I don’t want to.”

“Kunimi, please. We can’t decline that offer.”

“Will you be going as well?”

“Of course. I’ll be right there, next to you.”

There was a short pause before Kunimi opened his eyes and looked directly at Kindaichi.

“Fine, but only if you’re there too.”

“I won’t leave your side, I’m going to be there this whole time.”

Kunimi leaned his head against Kindaichi’s arm. “I love you”, he whispered quietly and closed his eyes again.

“I love you too”, Kindaich replied while he pulled a blanket closer and gently put it over Kunimi.

 

 


	2. I wanna take you somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - ~~Middle School~~ // Third Years
> 
> I misread the prompt and first thought it was about Kunimi and Kindaichi being third years, so I started over again. This time it's mostly dialog, I wish I would have been able to write more for this chapter but I was struggling a bit..

Kunimi was good at keeping secrets. He didn’t get nervous when he was lying, his palms weren’t sweaty and his expression was as calm as ever.  Kindaichi on the other hand was not as subtle.

They had started dating two weeks ago but they hadn’t told their team yet. They couldn’t just casually walk into the gym and say something like “Good game today. Oh and by the way, we’re dating.”  Kindaichi insisted that it was too embarrassing to do that so they were still waiting to choose the right moment.

Or the moment chose them.

They were in the locker room, getting changed. Kunimi was quicker than usual to gather everything in his bag, carefully putting his watch back on his wrist. It was a Friday and Kindaichi was going to stay over at his place. They often did their homework together and played video games until it was late at night. Since it was unreasonable to make Kindaichi go home in the middle of the night Kunimi had suggested that he might as well stay over.

They had had sleepovers all of the time when they were still in middle school but Kunimi had recently realized his feelings for Kindaichi and had initially tried to put some distance between them. This was the first time Kindaich would stay over since then. There was no need for Kunimi to be nervous, he was already used to Kindaichi being around him and his parents were at home so there was no way they would do anything that required an empty home.

Kindaichi was excited as well. Kunimi could tell because he was grinning like an idiot and put his shirt on backwards.  Of course he was not the only one that caught on to that.

“Ohh, Kindaichi. A dollar for your thoughts”, Hanamaki said. “I’d love to know what makes you so happy.”

“That’s a suspicious smile, let me tell you.” Matsukawa immediately joined the conversation. “And you’re wearing your shirt the wrong way around.”

Kindaichi’s face immediately got red while he tried to stammer a response and change his shirt at the same time. “Do you always need a reason to be happy? I-it’s the weekend and I’m in a good mood.”

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow. “That’s a bit too happy just because it’s the weekend.”

“Let’s count all of this together. Overly cheerful, absentminded,” Matsukawa motioned to him still struggling with his shirt,” the colour of your face looked awfully similar to a tomato when Makki asked you why you’re all smiles today and a weekend is coming up. I guess someone is going on a date.”

“What?! N-no...I don’t even have someone I like right now! I-I’m not going on a date,” Kindaichi vehemently tried to deny it which only made his situation worse.

Kunimi was meanwhile just watching Kindaichi getting himself more and more in trouble. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still practicing so Kindaichi was only being cornered by two people but there was no way they would let this go.

“Should we give you some advice for the date?”

“No need to, since I don’t have a date.”

Matsukawa put one arm on his shoulder, completely ignoring his comment. “So first of all you have to wear something presentable. I know that that usually doesn’t matter to you but this time it’s really important. You have to be charming and thoughtful, that’s how you wrap them around your finger.“ He winked at Hanamaki.

“Hey, I always dress nicely!” Kindaichi protested.

He didn’t get any further because Hanamaki had made another discovery in Kindaichi’s bag. “Mattsun, look at that! Here we have a pyjama, a change of clothes and a toothbrush!”

“No way! Kindaichi, you don’t even need my advice.” Matsukawa patted him on the back. “Your relationship must be going along smoothly if you’re already staying the night. You should introduce us some time.”

Now Kindaich was dissolving into a bundle of embarrassment and shame. “Why are you...that’s my bag...I don’t..”

“He’s staying over at my place.” Kunimi had decided that it was time to end Kindaichi’s suffering. His face was so red, it might turn into a turnip for real.

“Oh.” Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked disappointed. “You should’ve said so from the start.”

Kunimi nodded. “Now that we’ve clarified that we’re going to leave.”

He pulled on Kindaichi’s jacket to get him going but they didn’t get even one single step closer to the exit.

“Ohhhh!!”

Hanamaki looked at them with wide eyes. 

“Makki, what’s going on now?” Matsukawa wasn’t quite following what Hanamaki was so excited about.

“You’re going to Kunimi’s place. You aren’t going on a date with some mysterious person we don’t know, it’s Kunimi.” 

Matsukawa was now making the exact same face Hanamaki had made seconds ago. “Holy crap, we need to tell Oikawa and Iwaizumi. But first of all, I’m hurt that you haven’t told us.”

Kunimi shrugged. “It was never the right moment.”

Kindaichi next to him was meanwhile hiding his face behind Kunimi’s shoulder, red up to his ears.

“Literally every moment would’ve been the right time to tell us”, Hanamaki said in feigned shock.

If Kunimi didn’t do something they’d be interrogated until they had spilled every single secret they had ever held in their life. He took Kindaichi’s hand. “We’ll run on the count of three”, he whispered to Kindaichi.

“1...2...”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were still talking about the young ones being all grown up and not telling them anything anymore. They were distracted, Kunimi had chosen the right moment for their escape.

“3...”

He turned around and ran towards the door, Kindaichi right by his side.

“Wait, where do you think you’re going. We need answers!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa shouted after them.

“Maybe next time!”  Kindaichi shouted back, having regained his composure.

 

They kept running until they were halfway at Kunimi’s place.

“Running this much right after practice, we must be idiots”, Kindaichi laughed breathlessly.

Kunimi returned the smile, still catching his breath.

“I can’t believe they figured it out that quickly. Was I really that obvious?”

“Yeah. But now they know, it wasn’t as bad as you expected it to be, right?” Kunimi said. “Oh, you can also let go of my hand now.”

“I don’t want to.” Kindaichi looked at his shoes.

Kunimi nodded and squeezed his hand tightly, hoping that Kindaichi didn’t notice that this time it him that had a blush on his face.

 


	3. I need a sign or a signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Confessions // ~~Dirty Little Secrets~~
> 
> This part is one day late, I feel super bad about that and I barely managed to finish it.. I apologize in advance if some parts don't match up one-hundred percent but I didn't have time to edit it anymore than I already did..

„K-kunimi, do you want to go to the mall with me? After school?”

Kunimi was lying on the library’s couch, Kindaichi sitting on one of the couch’s arms. They always came here because it was quiet during lunch breaks and Kunimi liked to take naps when school became too boring. At this moment Kindaichi was playing a game and Kunimi was watching him.

Kunimi gave him a curious look. “Sure, do you need something?” 

Kindaichi nodded furiously. “Yes, my grandma’s birthday is soon. You have to help me to find something suitable, you know how difficult that can be with old people, am I right?” He laughed nervously.

Kunimi had known Kindaichi for a long time. He could tell when he was lying but he went along with it for now.

Kindaichi liked him. Kunimi was sure of it. He had figured it out when Hanamaki had openly declared that if he had to date someone from the team it had to be Matsukawa and then proceeded to ask everyone else about who they’d date. Kindaichi had been as red as a beet and didn’t say anything. He had glanced at Kunimi to get a glimpse of his reaction but had looked at the floor right afterwards. Kindaichi had gotten very aware of him since then, flinched when Kunimi got close to him without a notice and got embarrassed about drinking out of the same water bottle.

 

Kunimi had sent a text to his mum, letting her know that he wouldn’t be coming home right after school. When they arrived at the mall they decided to get something to eat first.

“Kunimi, let me pay for this”, Kindaichi said when after they had ordered.

“Why?” Kunimi asked slowly. They always paid their food separately except for when they shared stuff.

Kindaichi’s voice was an octave higher than usual. “Well, I asked you to come along and everything...”

There it was again. Kindaichi was being weird and Kunimi had the feeling that something was going to happen today. In the end he let him pay for it because Kindaichi insisted and he didn’t want to argue.

“So, where do you want to go first?” Kindaichi asked after they had finished their meal.

“I thought you needed a present for your grandma’s birthday?”

Kindaichi held his breath. “Oh right, I just thought that maybe you wanted to go and look around first. We can always look for the present later, maybe we’ll find something fitting while we stroll around?”

Kunimi shrugged. He was already convinced that his grandma’s birthday was probably not coming up for the next few months. They kept walking around until Kindaichi pointed to a photo booth.

“Hey, let’s do this!”

Kunimi made a face. “Isn’t that only for tourists and couples?”

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun. There are barely any pictures of us, don’t you want to look back at your school life in ten years and remember all the good times?” Kindaichi sounded very excited about the idea.

“To be honest, no I don’t”, Kunimi said but he went along with it after all. He would never say no to Kindaichi’s requests, especially not when he was so enthusiastic about it.

They squeezed into the small photo booth. Kindaichi had to crouch to fit into the frame.

“Let’s do one with silly faces”, he suggested after they had taken two pictures.

“No thanks.”

“Just one.”

“Don’t wanna.”

The booth’s automatic camera started beeping, signalizing that it would take the next picture in a few seconds.

Kunimi looked at the camera with a stern face, refusing to make a grimace when Kindaichi reached for his cheeks and pressed them together. The camera went off.

The booth made four pictures in total, which they printed twice so they would both have all of them. The first two looked normal, on the third one Kunimi looked like a puffer fish and on the fourth one he was pouting while Kindaichi tried to apologize.

“But you have to admit, it looks pretty cute”, Kindaichi said while he handed him one of the two strips.

Kunimi didn’t say anything and put his hands in his pockets.

Kindaichi bumped him with his shoulder. “Come on, don’t be mad at me. I look silly in it as well.”

Kunimi contemplated whether he should keep sulking but then again he could never be mad at Kindaichi for a long time.

“Fine. Let’s have a look in here next?” He pointed at a game store.

“Sure, maybe we can find a game that we can both play together?” Kindaichi said. “Oh, and Kunimi, I just wanted to...”

“Yes?”

“Sorry, it’s nothing. Let’s look at the games.”

Kunimi tried his best to suppress his annoyed sigh.

Kindaichi liked him. Maybe. He had been on edge this entire time because he hoped that Kindaichi might confess to him. It’s been over a month now. He didn’t have any proof that he was right, so he didn’t want to bring the topic up himself. Maybe this was only wishful thinking on his part and Kindaichi actually wanted to talk about something completely different. Kunimi had gone over this scenario more often than he could think. Him, asking Kindaichi if he liked someone and his answer being one of the other club members. So Kunimi kept quiet and waited for Kindaichi to have the courage.

“Oh, I didn’t know they released a second game of this series”, Kindaichi said and pointed one of the shelves.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen that one either. Should we get it? You could come over to my place and we could try it out today?”

Kindaichi’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, I’d love to!”

They had already bought the game when Kindaichi suddenly changed his mind. “I forgot, I can’t come after all. There’s this thing, so...I can’t.”

“Kindaichi, are you alright? You seem off today.” Kunimi said it. He had gotten impatient.

“Me? No, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m the same as always.”

Kunimi looked at him with a deadpan expression.

“I know that look. Stop it, nothing’s wrong.”

“Well, if you say so.” It was obvious that Kunimi didn’t believe a word he just said.

Kindaichi played his the hem of his shirt while he tried to think of something to say. He could tell that Kunimi was hurt. He had always been sharp so of course he would notice that Kindaichi wasn’t here to shop for his grandma.

“Sorry...”, he murmured, the gleeful expression leaving his face for a moment. He pointed at the pet store. “Do you want to have a look in there?”

Kunimi sighed. “How about we get some coffee and then head home? I’m not in the mood for this anymore.”

“Oh, of course. “

There was an awkward silence between them while they walked to the coffee shop. Kunimi was disappointed.

Kindaichi liked him, right? He wasn’t sure anymore. At first Kunimi thought that Kindaichi wanted to ask him out today. Then again he didn’t say anything when Kunimi mentioned that photo booths were only for couples, he was about to tell him something but then he backed out again and he didn’t want to come over to Kunimi’s place even though he didn’t have a reason not to.

Kunimi stared at his latte. The foam was spinning around while they walked home. He knew that Kindaichi was looking at him, but he didn’t want to look up. He didn’t want to see the troubled expression on his face because there was something he couldn’t tell him.

“Kunimi...” Kindaichi’s voice sounded rough.

He took a big sigh and finally looked at him. Kindaichi’s face was always like an open book. He was so honest, always wearing his heart on his sleeve.

“Yeah?” Kunimi sounded expectant. Kindaichi didn’t do anything wrong. It was just his own thoughts that made him sad because he had been so sure. He would’ve bet money on it but time has passed and he had gotten insecure.

He was being cruel. Kindaichi wasn’t obligated to tell him anything. Kindaichi wasn’t obligated to like him. He could do whatever he wanted and Kunimi had to accept that.

“I know why you’re mad at me. I’m sorry. I’m not sure if you remember that Hanamaki had asked us who we’d date if we had to choose one of the club members. And I gave it some thought and of course you came to my mind. I know that this must be weird for you, I should’ve known from the start.” Kindaichi’s voice was trembling while he spoke. “I knew that you’d immediately find out, you’re always so observant. You never said anything though, so I had guessed that you’d be alright with going on a date but you didn’t have any fun at all today so I must’ve misunderstood something. I’m sorry if I weirded you out.”

Kunimi stopped in his tracks. “What? This was a date? How was I supposed to know? You just assumed that I’d figure that out on my own. There is only so much I can guess. Why didn’t you say something?”

“I thought you knew.”

“I didn’t! At first I thought it was weird that you suddenly got all aware of me but over a month passed and you didn’t say a thing. Not a single word that might indicate that you like me or want to go on a date with me.” Kunimi had trouble forming coherent sentences while he tried to process everything Kindaichi had said.

“I like you. There, I said it. I’m sorry for being weird and I’m going to try my best and forget it again.” Kindaichi’s voice started to break.

“Who said that I want you to forget it. I like you too, you idiot! You should’ve said so from the start instead of assuming that I already know everything.” Kunimi got louder while he spoke, getting worked up for the first time. “If you want to go on a date then ask for one! In what world is _‘I need a present for my grandma’s birthday.’_ a codeword for _‘Let’s go on a date.’_ .”

Kindaichi stared at him with big, watery eyes. He didn’t reply, he just leaned forward and pulled Kunimi in a tight hug. “I was so confused. I thought you liked me, and then you hated the date and I didn’t know what I did wrong.”

“I already said that it wasn’t a date, stupid”, Kunimi said but his voice was soft and he leaned into Kindaichi’s hug.

Kindaichi suddenly pushed him away again so he could look at Kunimi’s face. “Then I’ll say it properly now. Do you want to go on a date with me?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

 

Kindaichi grinned from one ear to the other while they walked home.

“By the way, why didn’t you want to come to my house?”

“Well, I thought going to the other person’s place on a first date was too bold. There is this dating website that said that you shouldn’t do that. “

Kunimi had to suppress a laugh. “You took dating advice from a website?”

“So what if I did...”

“Maybe you should read the part where you ask the person out first next time.”

 


	4. Find a way to hold the weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - ~~Firsts~~ // Moving In/On
> 
> You could actually say that this includes both prompts but to be fair it was written for the second one. I enjoyed writing this a lot, I was finally able to take some time and put a bit more thought into it^^

Kunimi was laying sprawled out on the couch, his head resting in Kindaichi’s lap and his feet dangling over the armrest. The TV was on, showing some action movie that Kunimi was only half-heartedly paying attention to. He was covered in a blanket, food was prepared in front of them on the table. This was the setup for a perfect evening but a glance at his watch told Kunimi that his supposed paradise would be over soon.

It didn’t even take another ten minutes until Kindaichi started to shuffle underneath him.

“Kunimi”, he heard him speak quietly.

He pretended to be asleep. It was childish and couldn’t prevent the inevitable, but he didn’t care.

“Hey, wake up. I need to get going.” Kindaichi nudged him softly.

Kunimi took one last second to enjoy the moment, then he opened his eyes slowly like he had just woken up.

“Yeah?” His voice sounded coarse.

Kindaichi smiled at him and it was one of those smiles that made Kunimi’s heart ache because they were so perfect. Just like Kindaichi.

“I’m sorry but I need to leave. I’m going to sleep at home today.”

“Can’t you stay?” Kunimi asked with the most pleading voice he managed to put on.

Kindaichi shook his head. “You know how much I’d love to, but I really can’t.”

Kunimi cursed in his mind. Kindaichi’s job was the bane of his existence. Kunimi’s apartment was far away from Kindaichi’s place and his office. It almost an hour long commute from his flat to Kindaichi’s workplace, leaving aside that he had to stop by at his own apartment to get changed first as well.

Kunimi didn’t want him to leave. He wanted Kindaichi to be there when he went to bed and he wanted him to be there when he woke up in the morning.

He pouted but moved from Kindaichi’s lap to let him get up. Kindaichi was picking up his phone and his bag when Kunimi got up from the couch.

“Why don’t you move in with me? This apartment is large enough and if you had all of your stuff here you wouldn’t have to go to your place before you move on to work.”

Kindaichi looked at him with big eyes. “Moving in? Here?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No! I mean yes! I want to move in with you.” Kindaichi grinned from one ear to the other. He pulled Kunimi into a hug and then kissed him. “What’s with this proposal all of a sudden?”

“Well, I thought it would be nice and easier for you.”

Kunimi didn’t often make the first move. It was Kindaichi who confessed first and who planned most dates and events. Kunimi enjoyed that side of Kindaichi, he always gave him a push in the right direction and engaged him with more people and activities that he wouldn’t have tried out otherwise. Without Kindaichi he would be living a secluded life, not close enough to anyone to call them his best friend, no colleagues that he met outside of work.

“Are you free this weekend? We could start moving then and I’m going to give a notice to my landlord that I want to cancel my flat.”

Kunimi nodded and a feeling of relief flooded through his body.

 

Kindaichi wiped the sweat off his forehead after he had put two heavy bags down.”These were the last ones. My mum will pick the rest of my furniture up and store it in our cellar.”

They had carried all of Kindaichi’s belongings to Kunimi’s apartment and since they had decided that it was cheaper to take the bus then call a moving service that’s what they’ve been doing the entire day. They had brought everything that could be useful of Kindaichi’s furniture and left the rest behind.

Kunimi was resting on the couch, equally exhausted as Kindaichi.

“Let’s assemble everything, then we’ve gotten it all done and can relax.”

“Kindaichi, come here for a second.”

Kindaichi walked over to Kunimi to see what he needed.

“Yeah?”

Kunimi reached up with both of his hands and Kindaichi already knew what that was all about. He leaned down and gave him a peck on his lips. Kunimi put his arms around him while they kissed and pulled him onto the couch.

“We should really get up”, Kindaichi mumbled after a while.

“We moved in together. Today. Let’s cherish the moment for a bit.”

He closed his eyes while he felt Kindaichi’s head resting on his chest. Kunimi felt content while he looked at the boxes standing around in his – their – apartment. Kindaichi was here. He would always be.

 

“I’m sorry, Kunimi. I can’t do this anymore.”

Two months had passed and Kunimi came home from work to find half of the interior gone and Kindaichi waiting for him.

“What’s going on? Where are all of your things?”

Kindaichi ran one hand through his hair, making a few loose strands fall down. He gave Kunimi a remorseful look.  “I was happy when you asked me to move in with you. I thought ‘Wow, this is a first.’ so I was eager to accept the offer. I love living here, with you, but the commute is too much. It takes me almost an hour longer to get to work, if I leave late in the evening I have to hurry to catch the last bus. It’s been wearing me down and I can’t do this any longer. My boss got angry with me because I had to leave early from an important meeting and I can’t let this happen again. “

“How long did you have this planned?” Kunimi said quietly. He didn’t protest.

“I was playing with the thought for a while but I made the decision yesterday. I’m sorry but I’ll be leaving, I only stayed behind to let you know.”

Kunimi had to force the words out. He felt like someone had shoved a towel down his throat. “So...where will you be staying then?”

Kunimi didn’t miss the hint of guilt that flashed across Kindaichi’s face. “I’ll be staying at my old apartment.”

The statement was like a slap to Kunimi’s face, suddenly setting all emotions free.

“You...you had kept the apartment? You had planned to leave me from the start?” His eyes were stinging and he tried to keep his voice even. “Oh, I’ll move in for a few weeks and then leave again. It’s not like Kunimi is going to care, am I right?!”

“I didn’t do this on purpose or to hurt you. I was ecstatic to hear you suggest that but I knew that it would be difficult to make this work. You have to consider my circumstances too, I just can’t risk to lose my job now because I perform badly. “

“Fine. Go if you want to leave so badly...” Tears were now streaming down his face but Kunimi didn’t bother to hide them.

“Kunimi...” Kindaichi took a step closer to him but Kunimi backed up.

“Leave!”

“I’m sorry...”

Those were the last words Kunimi heard from Kindaichi before the door clicked shut.

This was entirely his fault. He had been selfish. He knew how difficult it was for Kindaichi to get to his workplace but he wanted him for himself. He had taken pride in the fact that Kindaichi was willing to put up with it, for him. He expected Kindaichi to make sacrifices without putting anything on the table himself.

His tears had stopped coming a long time ago but he was still curled up on the couch, holding the blanket that Kindaichi had always used. He had brought this onto himself. He had made Kindaichi leave.

 


	5. You'll move a mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Free prompt
> 
> For this chapter I wanted to write something where they were both still in middle school, I hope you enjoy^^

The sky was pink and purple, the clouds glowing with a bright orange.

Kindaichi furrowed his eyebrows while he watched the sun set. He had a good view, only the occasional tree in his way. The tiles of the rooftop felt rough underneath his touch. Kunimi was lying next to him, still in his volleyball jersey.

Kindaichi didn’t know when they had first taken a few wobbly steps on the roof, too scared to go any further. His throat had been dry and his palms sweaty but now he could do it with a clear mind, having overcome his apprehension.

Kindaichi still looked into the distance, as if the answers would be written in the sky. He hesitated. Was what they were doing right? He didn’t know.

It would certainly contribute to his peace of mind.

Then again he remembered these sparkling eyes, brimming with energy and potential. They alone managed to set the court on fire with an intensity that he had never fathomed to be possible. He still recalled the flame they had sparked in him as well, as if it was passed to him like a volley ball. How did it come to this? Kindaichi hadn’t noticed the change but from one day to another the court had changed into a place he dreaded.

This decision wasn’t just about him, they were going to do this for the sake of everyone. They had to.

He wanted to feel that passion again.

“So you made your decision?” Kunimi had noticed the change in his posture and the determination in his eyes.

“Yes. Let’s talk to the coach about getting Kageyama benched.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that I had never written from Kindaichi's pov so I tried to change it up a bit. 
> 
> This was my first time to participate in an event like this and it was a big challenge for me. It was difficult to fit writing in my daily schedule (which is also the reason why today's chapter ended up being so short) and to work with different prompts every day. This was a lot different from writing well planned out fics with an unlimited time frame and I didn't execute all ideas as well as I wished I would have but I had a lot of fun. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and have a lovely day!!


End file.
